


birds

by The_cherrio



Series: the undead duo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Logstedshire, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), foolish being a brother to tommy, i broke the child again-, the stream broke me okay-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: Sorry if I'm ornithologically proneI wanna watch from somewhere undisturbingQuiet, calm, stillSit right here and gaze at the unknownI don't wanna flyIn the skyI just wanna be aloneIt's not a big deal, or anythingI just wanna be alone-birds, terrance
Series: the undead duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	birds

**_don't want to drive a fancy car today  
I don't wanna ride in a red corvette  
I don't wanna jog my Saturday away  
But I don't wanna go home yet_ **

****

Tommy after months of being stuck in the sandy desert had finally been allowed to go through the portal.

The smile that he found worming its way on his face had been one of pure joy. He bounded over to the totem and gave him a hug.  
one of the only times he would ever give affection anymore.

The armour that had been modified to allow his newly grown wings to sprout out the back hadn’t left his body in a while.  
as much as he trusted foolish, one time not too long ago, involving a creeper had scared him so badly had caused him to get to half a heart.

The feeling of almost dying had almost sent him back- the fear that flooded him was still raw. His weapons stayed in his inventory along with golden apples and healing potions.  
foolish wondered how much heartbreak he was going to take whilst he waited patiently for tommy. he would never rush his baby brother. Never.

So, when tommy bounded over to the portal, waving goodbye to foolish he stopped only as he heard the totem speak up.  
“remember tommy! they still think your dead!” that had caused him to slow down… right. He needed to be aware of that…

He didn’t like being reminded that he had indeed died. Nothing about it sounded right.

But he nodded in response, this time solemnly walking over to the portal.

The second he appeared on the other side; he downed a fire resistance potion. Sighing and puffed the feathers on his wings, making his way onwards to the place he once called home.

**_Today is not the day to jump out of a plane  
I don't wanna parasail or play roulette  
I don't wanna risk it all or go insane  
But I don't wanna go home yet_ **

The feeling of the crisp air filling the spaces between his wings was refreshing. The grey down was yet to moult away.  
he glanced back at them and tucked them close to his back, proceeding onwards down the path.

He didn’t get too far before stopping. His eyes glanced past his house, no. they homed in on one Tubbo.  
one friend he had been exited to see since his revival and time healing.

He bounded over. Feet hitting the ground. a water bucket in the next slot of his inventory just in case, and a golden apple in hand.  
he watched as he built. The yellow and spruce close too his own red hotel. The building was… small.  
Tubbo sat on the roof placing down something, he couldn’t tell from down below.

It was only when Tubbo glanced down and turned away. then freezing before looking back with pinprick eyes that his stomach churned.  
“t-tommy?” he heard whispered as his friend jumped down.  
he couldn’t say anything.  
“tommy? are you- you can’t be…” Tubbo choked as he backed away. further and further.  
“it’s me Tubbo, I'm alive!” he cheered.  
“no. you died- “Tubbo choked as tears poured down, “you died!”  
tommy wondered if this was what true heartbreak felt like.  
“don’t say that!” he yelled back, “I don’t want to hear- “he stopped as he took in a gasp of air as his feet wondered too close to the edge, letting out a muffled noise of fear and backing away.

He reached out an arm before stopping, “I can prove it!” he said sternly, walking over to Tubbo as his friend backed away.  
and he did the one thing he thought would work.

He pinched Tubbo’s arm. Watching as he recoiled back in fear and surprise, “I'm alive Tubbo- I'm alive and out of that cell- “he sobbed,” what the hell did I miss?”

Tubbo seemed to have a panicked look in his eyes as he blurted the first thing that came to mind, “I'm married- that’s my inn that I'm running.” The words stumbled out.  
tommy could only blink as he backed away.

“y… your married?” he whispered.  
Tubbo nodded. Tommy felt his heart constrict. Calling out for foolish for comfort.

But he wasn’t there.  
“Sam nook said you would be excited about the competition-“  
“stop,” tommy whispered as tears poured down his face, “who was it?”  
Tubbo stopped speaking and found himself shaking slightly, “I still don’t believe you’re here…”

Tommy nodded and backed away, “I’ll go check on the hotel then… see you soon big t…” he swallowed a breath of air as tears leaked out of his eyes.

He wanted to go home… but there was so much he needed to catch up on.

**_I just wanna watch the birds go by  
From my handy foldable blue canvas throne  
I wanna watch them fly and fly  
And see them soar up into the unknown_ **

He felt happy as he saw his friend standing still by the door of the hotel. His heart swelled as he saw jack too. But felt it stutter as the man did a double take as well.  
he talked to Sam nook, feeling happiness he hadn’t felt since the day after his wings had come in. the feeling of dread welled up continuously as he finally pulled the conversation to a close. Patting the robot goodbye and walking into the hotel.

“hey jack manifold-“  
“no. your dead. you fucking dead man. You’re not supposed to be here-“  
“I’m not fucking dead. I'm here, how has the hotel been. any new costumers?” he asked, trying to stop this from going the same direction.  
“fuck off man. This is my hotel now- you fucking died. You can’t come back and claim it as your own!”

It only got worse from there. he tried to avoid the yelling.  
but the second jack withdrew his axe, he felt like he was trapped. The ladder would be too slow if he wanted to survive. And the windows would definitely kill him.

With each word that slipped out of jack’s mouth. He refused to cry. No matter how his heart sang.  
he trusted jack- he though the man was a part of his flock.

He called for Sam nook. He wanted out of here- now. he wanted to go home and curl up with foolish. He wanted home.  
his heart cried out for his flock. For anyone that cared about him to rescue him.

The tears fell hard and heavy as he yelled back. screaming that jack didn’t understand a thing- he didn’t. he wasn’t trapped in the void for two months. He wasn’t left for dead in a cell with someone who had manipulated him.  
he didn’t lose two-three brothers and a father. He didn’t lose anyone.

So as Sam came up the ladder, he made his way down. Catching the way jack slipped on Dimond armour.

He only stopped as he looked at the signs on his hotel one.  
a small quiver of a smile shook on his face as he wiped away some tears. At least she cared… he hoped so anyways.

**_But I feel just like a nerd  
Watching birds  
Watching me here all alone_ **

****

Tommy walked back the way he came. Stopping as he arrived at the small dirt hut. Pausing in utter shock. Flowers? Red roses. Red, white and orange tulips. Daises and so much more planted everywhere.  
memorial statues covered the surrounding areas.

He would have looked as heartbroken and confused as he felt. Then, as he looked through the door. He felt laughter bubble up in his chest.  
the scenario was so similar. So utterly similar to before. Just this time, he would be coming back from… there.

He pushed open the door, making Conner turn around and scream in surprise.  
rapidly punching the air.  
“ghost!” he heard fill his ears.  
“I'm not….” He muttered, watching as the frantic movement stopped.  
“tommy- you. Wait. But Sam said- “Sam had been the one to tell them?

He wanted to cry again. He had done it so much already.  
“I take it you will want your house back then?”  
“if you don’t mind…”

They talked. The most normal thing that had happened in the past hour. Talking.  
Conner had indeed brough up his wings. Looking at them as if they were the most amazing thing he had seen. He merely smiled and told him that he didn’t know what they were going to be yet. Only that when he could fly he was going to do so over the entire smp at least once.

But soon, there was very little to talk about. And he took down the sign above the house, replacing it with the ever changing one.  
he paused as he watched Conner write his own. Not sure whether to slap or laugh at Conner at what he had written.  
instead choosing disappointing silence instead.

He patted Conner on the back as he turned to walk away.  
“hey tommy- if ever you want to get back at Sam for making you stay in there for so long, don’t hesitate to message me. okay?”  
he smiled at Conner one last time before making his way down the path.

He ignored the pit devouring his stomach in emptiness

**_I don't wanna breakdance or learn taekwondo  
I don't wanna fish till all the fish are gone  
I don't wanna rollerskate even if it's slow  
I don't wanna pass out in a marathon_ **

****

He felt the feeling grow further as he caught ant out of the corner of his eye. The pink eye looking fucker spotting him a minuet later staring in his general direction.  
tommy gave a small wave and smile. But felt it droop as the cat hybrid backed away quickly before sprinting away.

He found himself looking down the path, his wings defeatedly hanging limply as he laughed to himself. His brother’s words hanging in the air. He wished he wasn’t right. He wishes he didn’t have to be so true.

He looked up at a building. Reading the sign and opening the door.  
looking around he opened the chest. scribbling in it and placing it in the designated hopper.  
he hoped that puffy wouldn’t freak out when she saw it.  
he shook out a breath as he left the small building. If her office was any smaller, he may have to suggest having it outside so he didn’t need to have a breakdown at the second he entered the room.

But as he walked out. his eyes locked with two mismatched green and red ones.  
he felt his heart swell in joy as Ranboo stepped closer before tilting his head in confusion.  
“how on earth- I thought Tubbo was lying…” Ranboo muttered.  
“hey big man, long time no see huh?” he tried his best to smile. But stopped as he saw Tubbo come over from where he had been standing still.  
“you… what happened tommy?” Ranboo asked.  
“going to have to be more specific about that,” he chuckled as his wing puffed once again. He was going to need to straighten the down soon if he wasn’t careful, “what happned when I was gone?” he asked.

“well… we were outside the prison when Sam told us what had happened… that you… passed,” Ranboo looked at him with teary eyes.  
“here,” he whispered, pulling a very purple flower out of his pocket, “have a flower,” the half enderman choked.

He stopped moving. Stopped thinking as he held the flower in his hands. the feint heat of the nether feeling as if it was nipping at his skin.  
he dropped it to the ground. why did it feel to final?  
“anything else big man?” he asked. Trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head, desperately wanting the flower.

“I got married,” he eyed Tubbo. No… surely not.  
“so… you two are best friends?”  
“he's one of my best friends… yeah,” Ranboo nodded.

He let a fake smile grace his face, “well… it was good to see you big man. But ive got to go. Lots of things need done in a short amount of time,” he spewed out as he walked away.

“okay- goodbye.” Ranboo spluttered out as tommy ran away.

His mind felt like it was fogging over with his eyes as he sobbed silently to himself. He had missed so much… lost so much…

He looked at the purple portal from the path. A small strangled chirp escaped as he dodged the gaping hole in the floor.  
he wanted to go home now… please.

**_I don't like soccer, baseball, track or field  
I'm not up for a match of polo  
I don't wanna seek or try to stay concealed  
I'm also not up for waterpolo_ **

****

He looked out over what used to be his home. Every new building. Every shrine. Everything felt too final.  
then he spotted someone who he didn’t know how to react to. But still found himself walking onwards. His last attempt. He hope. No prayed that this wouldn’t go the same way the others have.

But the second Quackity saw him. he could feel tears prick his eyes.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” he heard his… no… just Quackity yell, “HALLOWEEN WAS MONTHS AGO?”

Tommy looked at him with pleading eyes, opening his mouth to speak before being cut off, “THIS IS A SICK JOKE. I SUGGEST WHOEVER YOU ARE, TO CHANGE BACK,” the fury in his eyes made tears prick in Tommy's.

“okay,” he whispered, “I'm sorry,” he backed away, tears leaked out of his eyes. Dropping one by one as he turned to leave.

“you sound just like him,” Quackity growled.  
“I know- because I am him,” he smiled weakly, scared to face his old friend, not looking back as he wiped his tear-filled eyes.  
“wait- what?” Quackity whispered, a laugh escaping his mouth, “you're- you're real?”

The laughter filled the air, “your real? You're alive?” Quackity chuckled.  
tommy tuned him out, nodding along to what he was saying.  
only answering when he was asked how he died. The anger that radiated of Quackity was enough to know that dream would very much so be hurt if he escaped the prison- he wouldn’t allow it though. Not personally at least.  
“woah- wait hold up,” that cut him out of thought, watching as Quackity looked barely behind him, “you have wings- since when did the great Tommyinnit have wings?!”

He smiled, “not too long… I should get going Quackity, I'm sorry for taking up your time.”  
“its okay man! I'm glad to see you again! We should catch up sometime soon!”  
tommy heard him mutter something else as he turned to leave, ‘that green son of a- ‘was all he heard.

And finally he was alone. He sunk to his knees. The feeling once there now left with an empty husk behind.  
they all deemed him dead? they truly didn’t believe he was real?

They had asked question after question. There was no offer of a hug. No, how are you… just… questions.  
tears poured out of his eyes until they could fall no more.

A small chirp escaped his lips. But if anyone had heard it. it would’ve sounded like a chick calling out to its mother…  
but no one was there to listen.

**_I just wanna watch the birds up there  
Track the migratory patterns that they've flown  
I wanna watch them from my chair  
With my binoculars, my latte, and my phone_ **

****

He walked into the portal. the heat unforgiving as he shakily took a sip from the bottle.  
the tear tracks on his face sissled slightly as he walked. He had no destination in mind. just picking a path that he knew no one else would go. The walk was familiar… he found himself hesitating to walk any further. But pushed past it.

Following the path, he stopped as he reached the portal. stepping through and letting the feeling take him away from the suffocating of the fiery hell.

When he stepped out of the portal… he realised where he had gone to.  
the smell of gunpowder and ash still lingering in the air. The lack of logstedshire where the gaping hole was, took as his main indicator.

Why, of all places did he let himself take himself here. He hated it here. Far more than he would any other place.  
he walked onwards. Not a peep leaving his mouth as he wandered around the area.

The sun had begun to set… but no part of him was ready to leave. His axe was held tightly in his grip.  
the creeper holes in the ground reminding him firmly why. It wasn’t like anyone would notice if he had begun to chug the golden apples as he sat down on the sandy beach where the failed party had been held. The water coming in and just brushing the parasols.

A noise filled the air.  
pain, anger, grievance and regret. He could barely recognise where it was coming from. But the ache in his vocal-chords told him enough that it was him.

Why? Why did it always end up with him on the end of pain.  
he had died thrice, sacrificed everything, watched people he loved die from his mistakes…

He didn’t hold back the tears as he wailed into the darkening sky. Any mobs that were near by decided that whatever was making the noise should be left alone. The fear of the unknown had always been strong.

**_Trying to spot a lark  
In the park  
Parked in nature all alone_ **

Foolish was worried to say the least. He had let tommy go about where he used to live. Hoping that by doing so, he could meet friends and re-kindle friendships.  
so, the bitter taste that was left in his mouth wasn’t going away. hadn’t gone away since the morning.

The roof of the house was finally completed, the glass windows being added were only half way done when Ranboo and Tubbo entered. Both looking shaken and as if they had been crying.  
“hey foolish!” Ranboo yelled, concealing the sadness behind his eyes.  
“you two doing okay?” he asked, “did something happen?”

Tubbo looked over to Ranboo, “we saw tommy- he’s alive foolish. Alive… and… he looked so broken,” Tubbo muttered.  
“what did dream do to him…” Ranboo said, rubbing his face with his free hand. the other taken by one of Tubbo’s.  
“I thought he would have taken my warning seriously,” foolish chuckled rubbing his neck.

“wait- you knew?” Tubbo asked, surprise laced over his movement and voice.  
“yeah. I got a message a while back and got him from that hell he was in. we- I though it was best if he took time to recover first,” foolish explained.  
“so- wait. but you knew- “Ranboo growled harshly.  
“what is the first thing you would have done after seeing him,” foolish snaped.  
“well- hug him? we missed him-,” Tubbo tried to explain  
“I put my hand barely on his shoulder and he recoiled in fear. He needed a place to recover from the trauma of being alone and dead,” the totem rubbed his eyes.

“I need to find him before he gets himself hurt or in a panic,” he left no room for a discussion a he darted out of the giant building.

**_Alone here with the doves  
And the sparrows, and the ospreys  
The owlets, the egrets, and my list_ **

****

Tommy looked up at the tower than overlooked everything.  
he remembers being up there. moments away from freedom. Then realising just how many chains he had attached.

When he had jumped, left for freedom. They had almost shattered away. washing in the water into nothingness.  
now he could feel them once again. Weighing him down as he stood up. looking at it as If he could go back.

He wishes he could. To stop Wilbur. Stopping techno and Phil. Finding out where dreams sanity finally caved in… making sure that schlatt never came to be.

He had been involved in each downfall of his friends. Nation. Land. Everything that had happened was his fault in some way or another.

It was all his fault.  
but he was too scared to die now he knew where he would go.

‘me and you, we were never good for this server’ Wilbur had said. and he was right…. He was always right in a sick and twisted manner.

**_It's just me and Mr. Finch  
The robins, the king fishers, the snipes  
Though I heard they don't exist_ **

****

Foolish had looked everywhere. And he means everywhere.  
the hotel. The dirt house with the confusing sign surrounded by flowers. The l’manhole. The sewers. Snowchester. The artic. Even his home.  
every nook and cranny on the server.

He had looked everywhere.  
so, when he stumbled across a bridge he hadn’t gone on before, he found himself taking one last effort and walked along.  
the portal was so distant from all the others. but still somehow in a way close to Technoblade’s. He didn’t understand if the man had a neighbour or just a second portal.

But he knew it was dark now. and that meant tommy could very well be in danger.

And as he stepped out, music filled the air. A tune he hadn’t heard in a long time.  
he scanned over the dark fields to find a hunched over figure, wings poking out barely in the shadows as a jukebox played cat.

“this reminds me of an astronaut,” he heard the figure whisper hoarsely as he heard foolish close in, “her name is Clara. She tells me stories when I feel alone,” his brother chuckled sadly.

Foolish sat down beside tommy.

Neither of them made a noise as he lit up a lantern. The soft glow revealing the almost rubbed raw eyes and cheeks. The small trickle of blood from his scalp.  
“I'm sorry tommy,” he said as he opened his arms, the younger not hesitating to fling himself into his chest.  
“I didn’t want to die,” his brother sobbed, “I never asked to die.”

Foolish felt tears fill his eyes, “I know harpy, I know,” he whispered, “no one wants to die in the end… even those that do.”

**_Each little species  
In its little way can teach me what awaits you  
If you can get away  
I wanna watch  
The birds do what they will_ **

****

Neither of them spoke as foolish passed him the disc and picked up the music box. Pocketing it for later, he could find a nice place for tommy to play it. maybe even make him a building just for it- he wonders if tommy would like it made of cobble.

He picked the child up next. His brother once far too light, gaining extra needed weight. No longer the thin frame that could have once been snapped in two.

But it was barely anything to him. he had needed to lift heavier before.

The trip through the portal was long.  
“I'm sorry for worrying you,” tommy muttered, half asleep.  
“its okay toms, just sleep for now, okay?” he felt him nod before slipping into slumber.

**_Sorry if I'm ornithologically prone  
I wanna watch from somewhere undisturbing  
Quiet, calm, still  
Sit right here and gaze at the unknown_ **

****

Tommy briefly felt himself being laid down onto a bed, the warm comforting heat of his brother leaving his body. In stead of using words that were too hard to form, he let out a chirp. The same one he had let out earlier.

Foolish stopped, tommy let out another, barely aware in his sleepy state.  
but he could hear ‘budge over then’ and he shuffled back slightly. Feeling the blanket drape over him and his brother. The warmth welcoming as he headbutted the totem carefully.

He heard his brother chuckle, filling him with a happier feeling than before.  
and soon, he was back in his slumber.

**_I don't wanna fly  
In the sky  
I just wanna be alone  
  
_ **

Foolish awoke the next day along with tommy, yesterday clean and fresh in their minds. Today had been one where they stuck together, at the hip almost for most of the time.  
he let tommy wonder around. To try and find a good place to build in.

Tommy watched him after they picked a place by the ocean. Cobble, bricks and sparuce. His eyes wide in awe as the building slowly took shape.  
a small, almost gazebo. Foolish held something out in his hands, passing it over.  
“you can do the honors tommy,” he smiled. Watching his eyes light up like fireworks.

He walked next to the bech. Placing down the jukebox. Grabbing cat from his inventory.  
“you want to hear a story big man?” tommy asked.  
“only if you want to,” foolish chucked as he took a seat next to tommy.  
“okay- so has anyone ever told you about pogtopia?” he was asked. He thought about it. and shook his head.  
no. they hadn’t.  
“well- it all began back a long time ago. Starting as a drug van,”

**_It's not a big deal, or anything_ **

****

He listened intently as tommy spoke. He laughed, he wept, he yelled. But foolish never stopped him, unless it was to ask questions.  
he never named anyone. But he knew what was being spoken none the less.  
a story, his harpy’s story.

**_I just wanna be alone_ **

****

And he would be damned if it ended in a tragedy.


End file.
